theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DVD
DVD (an abbreviation of "digital video disc" or "digital versatile disc") is a digital optical disc storage format invented and developed by Panasonic, Philips, Sony, and Toshiba in 1995. VeggieTales: DVD Bingo VeggieTales * The Grapes of Wrath/Are You My Neighbor?/The Story of Flibber-o-Loo/Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (March 3rd, 1998) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 24th, 2001) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video./The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs!/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 15th, 2001) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Josh and the Big Wall! (April 16th, 2002) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 27th, 2002) * The Toy That Saved Christmas/The Star of Christmas (December 17th, 2002) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Josh and the Big Wall!/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/Heroes of the Bible! (February 4th, 2003) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 4th, 2003) * Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky/The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (May 20th, 2003) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ballad of Little Joe (August 5th, 2003) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (September 23rd, 2003) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (January 9th, 2004) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Dave and the Giant Pickle/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/An Easter Carol (February 10th, 2004) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 30th, 2004) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Josh and the Big Wall! (April 13th, 2004) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/A Snoodle's Tale (May 18th, 2004) * Sumo of the Opera Sampler (August 24th, 2004) * Sumo of the Opera (August 31st, 2004) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 14th, 2004) * The Toy That Saved Christmas/The Star of Christmas/Holiday Double Feature/Silly Song Sampler (October 5th, 2004) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video/The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs!/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/Veg-O-Rama Jukebox/Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (November 9th, 2004) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Josh and the Big Wall!/Lyle the Kindly Viking/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (January 4th, 2005) * An Easter Carol/Duke and the Great Pie War (March 5th, 2005) * Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky/The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (May 17th, 2005) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (June 25th, 2005) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ballad of Little Joe (August 30th, 2005) * Lord of the Beans (November 11th, 2005) * Friendship Fun (January 3rd, 2006) * Are You My Neighbor?/Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 14th, 2006) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28th, 2006) * King George and the Ducky (April 8th, 2006) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (May 23rd, 2006) * Dave and the Giant Pickle/Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (August 1st, 2006) * King George and the Ducky (August 8th, 2006) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 12th, 2006) * Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo/Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber/Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4th, 2006) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (January 30th, 2007) * Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips/Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (February 3rd, 2007) * King George and the Ducky/Lyle the Kindly Viking/Moe and the Big Exit (March 3rd, 2007) * Englishman with an Omelet (April 3rd, 2007) * God Made You Special (August 11th, 2007) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video/The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs!/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 18th, 2007) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (October 6th, 2007) * The Star of Christmas (November 6th, 2007) * Yo-Ho-Ho Show Worship DVD (December 1st, 2007) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing Along Songs and More! (December 15th, 2007) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (January 29th, 2008) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video/Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!/Madame Blueberry/Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen/The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/The Ballad of Little Joe/Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (February 12th, 2008) * Lessons from the Sock Drawer (May 6th, 2008) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (July 12th, 2008) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 30th, 2008) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (October 14th, 2008) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Dave and the Giant Pickle/Josh and the Big Wall/An Easter Carol/Abe and the Amazing Promise (February 17th, 2009) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Are You My Neighbor? (March 31st, 2009) * King George and the Ducky/Heroes of the Bible (third volume) (April 1st, 2009) * Madame Blueberry (July 21st, 2009) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (August 1st, 2009) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 25th, 2009) * The Toy That Saved Christmas/Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 6th, 2009) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (November 24th, 2009) * Silly Little Thing Called Love (January 19th, 2010) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (February 16th, 2010) * Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't (February 27th, 2010) * Sing-Alongs: Oh Where Is My Hairbrush (April 1st, 2010) * Multi-Feature (May 18th, 2010) * Very Silly Songs! VeggieTales 'Very First Sing-Along Video/Josh and the Big Wall (June 8th, 2010) * Superhero Triple Feature/Girl Power! Triple Feature/Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After Her God's Own Heart (July 31st, 2010) * Lessons for a Lifetime! Triple Feature (September 28th, 2010) * Madame Blueberry/Christmas Sing-Alongs Songs!/It's a Meaningful Life (October 5th, 2010) * Growing Generous Kids!/Growing Patient Kids!/Growing Faithful Kids!/Growing Kindhearted Kids!/Growing Courageous Kids!/Growing Confident Kids!/Movie Time! (October 12th, 2010) * God Loves You Very Much Triple Feature (January 12th, 2011) * Happy Together! (January 18th, 2011) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (March 8th, 2011) * VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! (June 4th, 2011) * Royalty Collection: A Queen, A King, and a Very Blueberry/Adventure Pack! The Search and Rescue Edition (July 16th, 2011) *VeggieTales 30 Episodes DVD Set (July 26th, 2011) * Princess and the Popstar (August 13th, 2011) * Veggie Classics: Triple Feature (September 7th, 2011) * Bob Lends a Helping Hand/Larry Learns to Listen (September 10th, 2011) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 1st, 2011) * Good Friends! Double Feature/Good Guys! Triple Feature (October 18th, 2011) * God Loves You Very Much (December 1st, 2011) * If I Sang A Silly Song (February 7th, 2012) * An Easter Carol (February 10th, 2012) * Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men (March 6th, 2012) * Lessons in Listening to Your Parents and Sharing Double Feature (April 17th, 2012) * The Penniless Princess (August 11th, 2012) * Halloween! Double Feature (September 4th, 2012) * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (September 15th, 2012) * The Ultimate Christmas Collection (September 29th, 2012) * Bible Heroes! Triple Pack (October 2nd, 2012) * The League of the Incredible Vegetables (October 13th, 2012) * Lettuce Love One Another! (December 26th, 2012) * The Little House That Stood (March 5th, 2013) * Funtastic Four (June 18, 2013) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (July 30th, 2013) * And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection (September 24th, 2013) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 15th, 2013) * VeggieTales Library II (January 1st, 2014) * Are You My Neighbor?/Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (March 4th, 2014) * The Ballad of Little Joe/Celery Night Fever (August 5th, 2014) * Beauty and the Beet (October 14th, 2014) * Parade of Animals/Noah's Ark (March 3rd, 2015) * Rack, Shack & Benny/Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't (March 5th, 2015) 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka/The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (May 21st, 2002) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (September 21st, 2002) * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 1st, 2002) * The Doom Funnel Rescue! (December 21st, 2002) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (January 7th, 2003) * The Doom Funnel Rescue!/Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (July 1st, 2003) * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka/The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (May 21st, 2004) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (July 20th, 2004) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (November 16th, 2004) * The Doom Funnel Rescue!/Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (January 18th, 2005) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (February 8th, 2005) * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (October 14th, 2005) * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14th, 2006) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt/The Doom Funnel Rescue!/Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (December 26th, 2007) * Meet the Penguins! (July 12th, 2008) * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn/The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka/The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Save the Planets! (September 2nd, 2008) * Blast in Space! (March 1st, 2009) * Escape from Planet Hold-a-Grudge (October 20th, 2009) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Season 1 (September 15th, 2012) * 3-2-1 Penguins! The Complete Series (August 23rd, 2016) LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (March 13th, 2002) * Leggo My Ego! (August 27th, 2002) * The Yodelnapper! (November 26th, 2002) * The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (June 10th, 2003) * All Cartoon Adventures of LarryBoy episodes (May 18th, 2004) VeggieTales In The House * Puppies and Guppies (March 22nd, 2016) * Captain LarryBeard and the Search for the Pirate Ship (October 18th, 2016) Category:DVD �� Category:Prototype Versions